


all good things comes in threes (or the three times scott moir was so happy he couldn't breathe)

by intothewoods



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 5th year anniversary, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewoods/pseuds/intothewoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>february 22nd becomes a special time for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	all good things comes in threes (or the three times scott moir was so happy he couldn't breathe)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillabean_02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillabean_02/gifts).



> Well, this didn't come out nearly as well as I had expected but I wanted to do something for their five year. Keep in mind most events (besides them winning the gold medal) are fictional and the characters thoughts themselves are just my imagination.

**february 22nd, 2010**

The first time, he doesn't realize it’s happening till Tessa’s arms are around him and she’s murmuring into his ear. “ _we won the olympics_.” The roar of the stadium around them is deafening and he’s not sure when so many people decided to show up. _all of canada is watching you idiot. scratch that- the whole world is watching_.  The sheer amount of cheering and screaming make him a little nauseous (almost to the point where shit, he can't breathe. _A_ _ll for you and Tessa_ ) but her hand in his reassures him that no matter what, he isn't alone and she is there with him.

A little while later when they've gone through large swaths of congratulating friends and family and random strangers, they sit in his room, marveling at the circular gold. "Did you know that our medals actually contain very little gold? It's made mostly of silver with some gold copperish filling." Her question startles him, but he smiles nonetheless. “So are you trying to tell me we actually got silver medals Miss Virtue?” She giggled, smacking him with a pillow, the medallion hanging limply against her Canada jacket.

 

“I think they gypped us.”

 

“Well then, we are just going to have to riot against the Olympic Committee.”

 

“Can we at least perform at the gala first? I’m excited to dance something not scored for once.”

 

Scott gasped at her in mock hurt. “Mahler is an integral part to who we are!”

 

Tessa rolled her eyes, slowly rising to her feet before extending a hand to him. “Come on, I think our parents are waiting to take us out for dinner or something.”

 

He accepted her hand, but stopped her short as she began to pull them out the door. "Tess- wait."

 

She turned around, bouncing on the heels of her feet impatiently. "We're going to be late!" 

 

"Wouldn't be a first." Scott chuckled as she sighed dramatically. "Look I just wanted to say-- thanks for skating with me today."

 

The annoyed look in her eyes softened. "Always Scotty. It's just me and you."

 

"Forever and ever." He reached over to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear before kissing her on the forehead. 

 

"Come on  _silver medalist,_ let's go have some fun." 

 

**february 22nd, 2016**

Its over. It's really and truly all over (okay, maybe it’s been over for a little bit now.) After sitting an entire season out, the two of them couldn't seem to get it together enough to continue. _Silly boy, it wasn't going to last forever_. You know that. Sure he knew that everything good had to come to an end- but so soon? (Almost twenty years together isn't soon, yet Scott could spend his whole life skating with Tessa Virtue.)

They do have some shows booked out as far as 2017, except they are spaced so far apart Scott has no option but to take the skating coach job (“ _It’s more of an apprenticeship Scott, don’t get too excited yet_.”) at the place where it all began. At first he spends the majority of his time moping around, constantly being hit upside the head and enduring constant verbal abuse by his aunt, his mother and his cousins.

 

“Jeez Scott it’s been four months, perk up!”

 

or

 

“Scott I swear to god just call her.”

 

on the rare occasion he even gets the

 

"For fucks sake Scott grow a pair and put on a smile."

 

So after a bit, he begins to enjoy himself. Even with the texts becoming further and further apart, (he still gets to annoy the shit out of her on Twitter. She couldn’t blame him, it was her idea to introduce him to the platform first) he starts to laugh every time the little ones ask him to lift him like he did the pretty princess and makes sure to kiss his aunt on the cheek before leaving every evening. Once again he becomes the Ilderton skating clown who makes sure to pull every prank possible.

 

He finds it hilarious how ironic it is that the two of them of course have to become once again reunited on the sixth anniversary.

 

That morning all he expected was some kind of cutesy tweet of them like the Sochi anniversary was. Not her bundled up in the middle of the ice at 7:35 in the morning.

 

She stalls from her little routine when ambles in, skating bag in tow. Scott can actually feel his lungs struggling to produce air as she smiles warmly at him.

 

“Sorry,’ Tessa skates toward the boards, trying to swallow the blush dusting her cheeks. “Your mom let me in. I know you have a class at 8 and I didn’t want to take your time or anything but I just wanted to see you.”

 

Scott doesn’t know what to do. So he does what seems right in that very moment. It takes two seconds to reach the boards before his lips meet hers and they’re kissing. She stumbles backwards, but like memory, he catches her, easing them back up against the boards (his mom will tell him later that they looked like the ending pose of Mahler in 2010, not that she was watching or anything.)

 

“You’re back.”  
  


“I thought it might be nice to go out and celebrate. I mean, only if you want and you're free, you have your classes and all.” Tessa continues to ramble, silenced only by another kiss.   
  


“And not be able to celebrate my _silver medal_ with favorite person in the world? Help me coach my 11:00 and you have a deal Virtue.”

  
She grins and he falls a little bit more in love.

 

**february 22nd, 2020**

At this point it’s almost ridiculous to be called a coincidence. Some will say that they planned it to be this way, like everything else that happened to them. Their family will laugh and tease mercilessly about the act of fate. But Scott and Tessa Moir (he'll never get sick of hearing that) are just happy she’s here safe and sound.

Weighing a little less than all of silver medals from team Canada in the team event from Sochi combined, Amelia Grace Moir entered the world much like her father: loud. Scott attempts to catch his breath (but fails horribly) as they hand all 7 pounds of wriggling skin over to him and he’s not surprised to find tears blinding his vision. “Hi there Amelia. Look at you sweet pea, just like your mother.” He glances up from the small bundle to beam at his wife (see: best friend, soulmate) “She looks just like you Tess.”

Tessa marvels as he places their daughter into her arms. She’s incredibly tiny and pink but all ten fingers and ten ten toes are nothing short of perfection. The two spend the rest of the day introducing the newest Moir to countless family members and friends (Scott will never let Charlie White live down the fact that he cried holding her. Meryl even snapped a picture and threatened to post it to Instagram as the two left the room bickering over the blackmail.)

 

Finally when visiting hours are up and the last visitors have trickled out, the young parents to watch their newborn in awe.

 

“I told you it was a stupid idea to get out on the ice.”

 

“Oh shut it, obviously she was going to come whether I was skating or not you know. I think Amelia thought it was time to join us.”

 

Scott pressed a gentle kiss to the soft crown of reddish brown hair on his daughters head. “You obviously wanted to make our fans obsess over yet another February 22nd didn't you little one?”

 

“She knew it was her parents lucky day.”

 

“The day your mom and I won the olympics is pretty lucky. But let’s get this straight- you and your mom are my biggest win.”  

 

“Always sappy your daddy Emmy.”

  
  
“Hey, you know you love it as much as your gold-silver medal.”

 

Snuggling into his chest, she tucked the baby in between them before giving him a small kiss. “Just as much as the silver medal.”   

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gold Medals are actually 92.5% silver and 1.34% Gold with Copper filling in the rest. However, according to the Olympic committee, it requires 6 grams of Gold to make a medal. (oneindia.com) 
> 
> Amelia means to strive or excel or rival (which I thought got the closest to what their gold medal stood for them in 2010)


End file.
